victoriousfandomcom-20200222-history
Sleepover at Sikowitz's
Sleepover at Sikowitz's, also called The Great Sikowitz Sleepover, is the 20th episode of Victorious. It is also the Season 1 finale. It aired on March 26th, 2011. Click here to watch it. Plot Sikowitz hosts a sleepover party so that the kids can learn about method acting. Whoever breaks character before the next morning is immediately eliminated from the party and is banished from his house forever. The students choose each others characters for them. Tori's character is a police officer obsessed with Raisin Bran that wears a lot of red lipstick (chosen by André based on a dream he had), Robbie plays a motivational speaker who drank a beverage that gave him jelly legs (chosen by Cat), Cat's persona (created by Beck) works as an 80's comedian who's very annoying, Beck's character is an Englishman with a Cockney accent who loves to invade other people's personal space (chosen by Robbie), Jade's character (chosen by Tori) is a happy-go-lucky Alabama farm girl who is positive about everything, and André pretends to be a marathon runner who is 9 months pregnant (upon Jade's request). Robbie loses the game first when he is fooled into breaking character by Sikowitz, who crashes through his kitchen window to catch a fly and pretends to be injured so that his students will forget the game in their concern. Sikowitz's nephew Jason then enters from another room, and Tori (in character) flirts with him. When Jason mentions he'll be going to the Moxi to see a movie with his friends, Cat breaks character voluntarily in order to go with him. André's grandmother, who is paranoid about why he has not come home, frantically calls him multiple times asking where he is, but André only continues to stay in character, confusing her even further. This prompts her to come to Sikowitz's home and demand who 'did that to him' (meaning his pregnancy). As André tries to explain in a whispered voice, he breaks character and is sent away by Sikowitz, who had heard him. Sikowitz then asks Jade to go get a tray of hot quesadillas fresh from the oven. Jade burns her hand, but manages to stay in character whilst in pain, although eventually she runs out of the house to curse and go destroy the neighbor's car, effectively losing the game. Eventually, Tori and Beck's characters begin to drive Sikowitz nuts, so he leaves the room so they can't bother him, and they fall asleep. In the morning, Beck breaks character when he asks Tori what time it is in his normal voice. Tori, realizing that Beck broke character, becomes very excited and shakes Raisin Bran on him, declaring that she is "VICTORIOUS!" She continues to stay in character while she celebrates her win. Subplot Meanwhile, Mr. & Mrs. Vega are trying to celebrate their anniversary by watching a sad and romantic movie, but are interrupted by all the eliminated students (first Robbie, then Cat and Jason, then André, then Jade), all of whom, for reasons unknown, find the film super hilarious. Cast *Victoria Justice as Tori Vega / Police officer (Pedesko) who loves Raisin Bran cereal. *Leon Thomas as André Harris / Pregnant man who just ran a 26 mile marathon. *Matt Bennett as Robbie Shapiro / Kevin Cornbloom, a motivational speaker with uncontrollably wobbly legs. *Elizabeth Gillies as Jade West / Betsy-Sue Goldenheart, a peppy farm girl from Alabama. *Ariana Grande as Cat Valentine / 1980's stand-up comedian. *Avan Jogia as Beck Oliver / Malcolm Winchester Fizzenworth, a nosy Englishman with a thick accent who invades people's personal space. *Eric Lange as Erwin Sikowitz. *Luke Allen as Jason (Sikowitz's nephew). *Jennifer Carta as Holly Vega. *Jim Pirri as David Vega. *Marilyn Harris as André's Grandmother. Trivia *Avan Jogia said on Twitter that this is his favorite episode of Season 1 . *Dan Schneider is mentioned by Beck near the end of the episode. **Likewise, Dan himself said that this episode is reminiscent of his older shows, like All That and The Amanda Show; these shows featured unusual characters who tried their best to annoy others. *How each member breaks character: *#Robbie, when Sikowitz (pretending to be hurt) asks who's there, and Robbie reveals his real name. *#Cat, when she cheerfully joins Sikowitz's nephew Jason to go to the moxie. *#André, when his grandmother comes in and he tries to deny being André, but then he breaks character when he tries to explain to her that it is an acting exercise. *#Jade, who after accidentally burning her hands by touching a very hot tray, runs outside, and Sikowitz claims she "never broke character", until she yells and breaks a car window. Sikowitz and Tori retreat inside when a police car drives by. *#Beck, who after he and Tori crashed on Sikowitz's chairs, he says, "What time is it?" in his normal voice, forgetting his British accent. *'Season's Last Line' : "I am a police officer, and I am Victorious! Enjoy some raisin bran, you freakish Brit!" *Cat says "Where's the beef?" in the same tone that the cast does (excluding Tori) near the end of April Fool's Blank. *'Ending Tagline': (Sikowitz) "I can't take it anymore!" *Trina is absent in this episode although she is mentioned by her dad when Robbie drops by the house. According to her TheSlap page, she was at the mall with her friends. *This is the first time Rex has hit on Tori & felt uncomfortable (Tori kissed Rex after Rex joked that Tori's part was to be a girl who loved kissing boys his size & Rex probably never expected Tori to kiss him) Rex also never appears after that *Sikowitz likes liquid soap just like Gibby from "iCarly". *A picture of André in-character is seen in Freddie's blog on iCarly.com. *This is the second episode that a main character has had to play a farm girl, the first being in the episode The Bird Scene. *It is implied in this episode that Cat broke up with Danny since she is flirting and going out with Jason in this episode. *André's shirt says Daka on it. This was a reference to the iCarly episode "iPromote Techfoots," and the Drake and Josh episode "Really Big Shrimp." *This episode reveals that Mr. and Mrs.Vega are aware of Robbie's crush on their older daughter, as when Robbie shows up at their home Mr. Vega remarks, "Trina's not here." *This is the second time Cat's hair was curled. The first time was in Pilot. *Jade almost broke character when she threatened Beck (in character) while eating Raisin Bran together with Tori (in character). *This is the first episode to be self-referential, when Tori declares herself "Victorious" for not breaking character and winning Sikowitz's challenge. *This is the second time that Beck was forced to speak in a British accent. The first time was in The Bird Scene *So far, this is the last episode were Jade's hair color is brown. *Sikowitz informs Tori and Beck not to look under the cabinet in his bathroom implying he is hiding adult films. *When Jade kicks the neighbor's car window after breaking character she shouts "move this car" which sounds like she said a curse word. *The order in which they were banished from Sikowitz's house goes: Robbie-Cat-Andre-Jade, which leaves Beck and Tori. This was the same order in which they were eliminated in their alphabetical improv in Pilot, only that Robbie is not in the game. *According to Sikowitz, he had claimed he'd gotten a recipe from Crispin Glover, Crispin Glover is an actor who starred in Back to the Future as George McFly. Running Gags *Robbie and his Pearpad/Pearphone. Quotes Sikowitz: '''Who wants to have a sleepover at my house? '''Jade: ''(raises hand) I do. ''(everyone looks at her) ''Oh come on! You guys don't wanna see where this lunatic lives? No offense. '''Sikowitz: '''Alright Jade, I savour your bitterness like a sweet, rensed, cream sauce. '''Sikowitz': I spy a fly with my little thigh! Tori: Thigh? Beck: Cat will play a 1980's stand-up comedian who's very annoying. Cat: '''I wanna be an unicorn. '''Beck: You can't. Cat: Phooey. Sikowitz: André, what do you have in store for Toro? Tori: Did you just call me Toro? Sikowitz: Maybe. Tori: It's Tori. Sikowitz: I know, but I do love that fatty tuna. André: Ok, Tori's character will be a cop who wears way too much red lipstick and is obsessed with Raisin Bran. Tori: Where did you come up with that? André: '(''giggling) Well, see I had a dream last night and this lady cop was all like, hehe...she was all like, ha...then I was like...(serious) I just thought of it. '''Cat: What's the deal with Raisin Bran? Is it Raisins? Is it Bran? I wanna know! Robbie: Ladies, please. It's not about the Raisins- or the Bran!... it's about the future and living your dreams. Tori: Raisin Bran was invented by Kevin McRaisinberg, and Jack McBran. (after Jason leaves with Cat) Tori: And to think I was gonna let him have some of my Raisin Bran! Andre: I think I'm gonna have a baby! Andre's grandmother: Baby!!! Sikowitz: 'Uh, sweet farmgirl, would you mind getting that tray of Quesadillas from the kitchen? '''Jade: '''Why I wouldn't mind at all! '''Jade: '''My goodness, that tray was hot!! Oh, well. Look it there, my skin's starting to blister!! And I do believe that's the sweet smell of my burning flesh!! '''Sikowitz: '''Uh, Jade perhaps I should try- '''Jade: '''Who's Jade? My name is Betsy-Sue Goldenheart. A happy farmgirl who's experiencing extreme pain right now. Aowwwnng... (''exits house) 'Sikowitz; '''And yet she never broke character- '''Jade: '''MOVE THIS CAR!!! (''Wrecks car window) '''Sikowitz: '''You broke character!! '''Tori: '''And your neighbor's car window... '''Jade: '''You're gonna be a guy who is a marathon runner. '''Andre: '''Okay. '''Jade: '''Who also, happens to be a 9 months pregnant. '''Andre: '''Who's the daddy? '''Tori: '''I can see your belly button! '''Jade: '''Why yes, that is my belly button! '''Tori: '''Have you ever considered filling it with Raisin Bran? Promo Video:Sleepover at Sikowitz's Promo Goofs *Tori updated her TheSlap page during the sleepover. She technically broke character and should have been banished (though Sikowitz probably didn't see this). *Though Jade is complimented by Sikowitz about the fact that she didn't break character once the whole time she was in the house, she actually did break character when she kind of threatened Beck, though she didn't necessarily imply she would do bad things. *When Sikowitz first rings in on the status, it's 9:27 PM, and Andre's grandmother calls shortly after. The scene then goes to the Vega's house when Robbie arrives, then when Sikowitz updates again it's 11:14 PM. Normally, wouldn't the rest of the gang have been at home at the time of the second to last scene when they're all watching the movie with Tori's parents? *How would Andre's grandma know where Sikowitz's house is? Andre never told her where it was. *Jade would have likely been arrested for breaking the neighbor's car window but it is shown she is at Tori's house with the rest of the others with a bandage on her hand, which implies she went to the hospital rather than being arrested. *After Andre broke character, his grandmother told him he's in big trouble and probably dragged him to her house, but later Andre is seen in Tori's house along with the others. *It's illegal for a teacher to have students over at their house, but nothing happens to Sikowitz. *The episode ends at Saturday morning. Technically, Tori and Beck both had succeeded in the method acting exercise. *After the commercial break, you can see Beck playing with Cat's face. But when it shows them again, Cat is near the window, no where near Beck and Beck was in the same place as he was supposedly playing with Cat's face. '''Although, she could've walked away within that four or five seconds. But probably not. *It is unknown why Robbie came to Tori's house. Gallery References 120 120 120 120 20